The present invention relates to killing, preventing, inhibiting or prohibiting the growth, colonization, or proliferation of microbes, such as bacteria, algae or fungi, or the like, on the surface of objects used in sports, such as a ball used in a sport, e.g., a tennis ball, or on the surface of objects or equipment handled or used in sports such as textiles or materials attached to the handle of a bat or racquet, or on the surface of sport clothing or uniforms, including pads or sweatbands. The subject invention can be carried out by applying and chemically bonding, e.g., during the manufacturing process, an antimicrobial agent to an object, namely, an item used in connection with a sport as described herein, e.g., a tennis ball. Preferred antimicrobial agents are organosilanes containing quaternary ammonium halides and hydrolyzable alkoxy groups bonded to silicon.
In normal use a tennis ball may come into contact with, and accumulate on its surface, a wide spectrum of pathogenic and non-pathogenic bacteria, algae or fungi. In play, the ball is handled by two or four players in an amateur match, and by players, ball persons, spectators and others in professional matches. Players perspire, cough, sneeze and in other ways transfer a resilient bloom of microscopic contagions onto the surface of the ball.
Further, microbial detritus can be introduced to the surface of the tennis court by the agency of the shoes of players, workmen, officials and others in rather constant traffic. The vast majority of tennis courts are not cleaned on a daily basis, which allows for the introduction and accumulation of mammalian, reptilian, or avian fecal matter or urine, along with a wide menu of insects or microbes which are attracted to such waste and nutrients excreted therein. In short, the typical tennis ball, in use in a tennis game, has the ability to host enormous colonies of contact-transmissible, and potentially pathogenic or communicable, health-threatening microbes.
Organosilanes containing quaternary ammonium halides and hydrolyzable alkoxy groups bonded to silicon have been employed in a wide variety of applications. The hydrolyzable groups enable these compounds to form bonds to substrates that contain hydroxy, alkoxy, oxide and similar reactive moieties.
Organosilane quaternary nitrogen compounds have also been employed effectively in eliminating and reducing bacterial, viral and fungal contamination when applied to a variety of surfaces including metal, glass, plastics, rubber, ceramics and fabrics including wool, cellulose, cotton, acetates and nylon.
Commercial quaternary ammonium organosilanes are commercially available as 42% active material in methanol under the trademark Dow Corning 5700 (3-(trimethoxysilyl)propyldimethyloctadecyl ammonium chloride) from Aegis Environmental Management, Inc. of Midland, Mich. and Requat 1977 (3-(trimethoxysilyl)-propyldidecylmethyl ammonium chloride) by Sanitized Inc. of New Preston, Conn.
Octadecyldimethyl(3-trimethoxysilylpropyl)ammonium chloride (Cat. No. SIO6620.0) as a 60% active solution in methanol, tetradecyldimethyl(3-trimethoxysilylpropyl)ammonium chloride (Cat. No. SIT7090.0) as a 50% solution in methanol and didecylmethyl(3-trimethoxysilylpropyl)ammonium chloride (Cat. No. SID3392.0) as a 42% solution in methanol are offered by Gelest, Inc. of Tullytown, Pa. They are often applied from solvent solutions such as lower alcohols.
Organosilicon ammonium compounds were first taught by Roth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,385, describing their use in protecting glass surfaces. The use of these compounds for antimicrobial purposes is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,701 to Isquith et al., describing effective use in controlling algae growth in aqueous solutions.
Algae inhibition by application of an organosilicon ammonium compound was also taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,736 and 3,860,709. The inhibition of algae growth on solid surfaces such as cellulose acetate following treatment with organosilane quaternary ammonium materials was described by Abbott et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,739. Abbott et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,728 again describes algicidal reduction on fibrous materials including polyesters as well as cellulose acetate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,366 organosilicon ammonium compounds are used to render paper substrates resistant to growth of microorganisms. Similarly, Klein in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,378 claims 3-(trimethoxysilyl)propyldidecylmethyl ammonium chloride as effective against bacteria and fungi on siliceous surfaces, wood, metal, leather, rubber, plastic and textiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,892 describes treatment of cellulosic fabrics to prevent the growth of disease causing organisms.
What is needed is an antimicrobial agent incorporated into or onto the surface of a material by chemical bonding, wherein the material can be used in manufacturing sports equipment or an article used in a sport or game.
It is therefore an object of the subject invention to provide an article of manufacture, such as sports equipment, preferably a tennis ball, comprising an antimicrobial agent which can prevent, inhibit, or kill undesirable or harmful microbes. The presence of the antimicrobial agent can prevent or eliminate contamination of the surface of the equipment coming into contact with an undesirable or harmful microbe.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a method of using an antimicrobial agent to impart antimicrobial properties to sports equipment by integrating or incorporating the antimicrobial agent into a material used in association with, or forming a part of, the sports equipment.
A further object of the invention comprises a method of preventing or inhibiting cross-contamination of microbial pathogens during a sports event or game wherein the method employs an antimicrobial agent incorporated into or onto a material forming part of sports equipment used by a player or other person involved in the game or event.